Actions and Consequences
by xx-AnimeGirlz-xx
Summary: When she is beaten and called weak by those she considered family Lucy sets out to get stronger and unleash her fury on FairyTail


Lucy woke up and stretched. After having a bath she gathered her things and walked through Magnolia. She stopped at the entrance of the Fairy Tail Guild hall and smiled, she loved Fairy Tail.

As she walked through the door all eyes were on her and she felt un-comfortable. Walking up to the

bar she asked Mira for her normal, a strawberry milkshake with cream. The response she got was one she had not expected.

"Hmm sorry we don't serve weaklings here" Mirajane scowled before walking away. Lucy booked a couple times before getting up and walking over to team Natsu.

"Hey guys, any jobs to do? " Lucy asked.

"No, no jobs we need you for anyway weakling " Natsu, Erza and Grey glared at Lucy as Natsu voiced their thoughts. Lucy looked confused as she just stared at her friends. Natsu got up looking angry, he started to punch and kick Lucy all whilst shouting at her.

" What is there not to get? We always have to save you and you will never be able to help us because you are too weak." By this time everyone in the guild had started to beat Lucy up too. Only Happy and Lily tried to stand up for her but were pushed out of the way. They were just shocked at how evil the guild had become towards Lucy. Lucy suddenly pushed herself up and ran to the door of the guild she turned around with tears in her eyes and said with a heartbroken voice,

" How could you do this to me? You are like family to me but at least now I know how you really feel. " With that she turned and ran out of the guild tears splashing onto the ground beneath her. The guild looked at the door before laughing and settling down, going back to what they were doing. At that moment Levi, Wendy, Charles and the Master walked through the door. Levi looked around before asking,

"Hey where's Lucy? " When looks of disgust were sent her way Natsu roared at Levi screaming

"Do not speak that weaklings name in my presence. We shall never accept her."After looking shocked Macerov bellowed out,

"Whilst these two were on a job I found out that everyone here has been put under a magic spell, one that has turned you all against Lucy. The spell is so strong you don't know you're under it and ironically that is the spells weakness. I fear that it may be too late to save the one member that everyone held deep in their hearts for so long " He turned away as everyone realised what they had been made to do. Team Natsu rushed over to Lucys apartment where they found it empty apart from the one note lying on the table. Reading the letter tears ran down Erzas face. She turned to Natsu, Happy and Grey and read the letter.

 _Dear FairyTail,_

 _I know if you are reading this then you have realised what you have done and have come to apologise. I would have forgiven you but then I realised that this wasn't the first time I had been pushed around like that. At my house my father would hit me and before long it had turned into full on beatings. On day it got to the point where was ending up unconscious with black eyes and broken bones. This was when I ran away. I decided before it could get to the point where I would need a hospital at the end of everyday I would run away now. You'll probably call me a baby and a weakling for running away but I don't care. I thought of FairyTail as my real family but now you are just like my dad and I hate you. I hate FairyTail._

 _Well I suppose that this is goodbye._

 _Lucy_

 _P.S please tell Levi that she can still my novel when I am done. Wendy and Charles can have the clothes I made them in the closet. They are the only ones I can still trust._

They were all saddened by the note and took it back to the guild. Half of the guild were crying and the other half were on the verge.

Everyone tried to forget about Lucy but nobody could. They were trying to figure out who had put a spell on them and why but had no luck. FairyTail drifted by not forgetting about the blonde that had vanished and kept the girl deep in there hearts forever.

 **Hey guys I know this is a bit short but I will make the future chapters longer. Please Review :)**


End file.
